TRANSPORTATION
by Annelda Michelle
Summary: What happens when a fan of Gundam 00 gets transported to their world and has the adventure of a life time. What will the Meisters think about her and what will they do with her? ok i made some updates to this story so i hope yall read and enjoy
1. TRANSPORTATION

TRANSPORTATION

"Oh man, my freaking head hurts!" Annelda whimpered exclaiming as she felt a sharp pain in her head. There was pain everywhere on her body as well, almost as if she had fallen. "Even my bruises have bruises." She mumbled rubbing her arms and legs. She sat up and blinked. But all around her was darkness. She began to panic. "What the hell is going on? Where am I? What the hell is this place?" She got to her feet and frantically looked around, suddenly a small circle of bright lights appeared and snaked its way toward her, she moved quickly and felt something large, and hid behind it. The light passed over whatever the large object was protecting her. "I swear I heard something." A familiar voice said echoing slightly. Annelda guessed that must've meant she was in a large enclosed building, like a hanger or something. She frowned and focused on the voices. It sounded so familiar. "Maybe your hearings off, Tieria." Another voice said teasing the first one slightly. Annelda tilted her head to the side. "Tieria Erde? Wait those voices belong to, but that's impossible" Annelda whispered to herself. "There, I heard it again!" Tieria exclaimed shining the flashlight in the direction he heard the sound. Annelda clamped a hand over her mouth as her heart beat faster. 'Damn, he's got good hearing!' She thought, panicking slightly. Okay so if she was in the world of Gundam 00, what the hell was she going to do? Sure Annelda loved anime and manga and had her favorite characters, and always thought it'd be pretty cool to be transported into their world, but thinking about it and having it actually happen were two totally different things. 'I wonder what would happen if I tried to talk to them.' Annelda wondered hoping they wouldn't shoot her. Annelda knew Tieria was an Innovator and that he probably carried a gun but never used it and she'd seen Lockon with a gun before in the show which meant that the two men were each quite capable of shooting her. I mean let's face it Lockon is a sniper for crying out loud of course he could shoot her if he wanted to. Annelda peeked out from behind the large object but couldn't see anything due to the darkness except for the faint figures of Tieria and Lockon partially illuminated by their flashlights. Annelda tried to think of the best way to approach them. She narrowed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair trying to think of something to say. "Um, Hello, I'm an innocent civilian, and lost but I can't come out, I've seem to have lost my clothes." She called out from behind the large object cautiously, and almost instantly there was a bright light in her direction. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She heard Lockon demand as she shielded her eyes from the light peaking around from the object she was hiding behind, trying to blink her eyes slowly focused on the two shadowy figures. "Stay where you are!" Tieria ordered, "No problem there!" A minute later the lights came on in the hanger and Lockon turned off his flashlight and Annelda noticed she was in the Gundam Hanger and was hidden behind a Gundam. Annelda looked up at both men from behind the Gundam, who half glared at her. She felt a little intimidated under their semi-menacing glares, but that aside, she couldn't believe it. 'Tieria and Lockon, but mostly Tieria! I can't believe it! But, damn I'm in a pretty bad situation to say the least. One wrong move and I could be dead. I wonder if I would be better off with the Union!' Annelda tried to imagine her first meeting with Graham. All she could picture was the young solider pointing a gun at her, come to think of it if he pulled the trigger half the times he pointed a gun at someone as far as she'd seen, he could be considered trigger happy.

Annelda was so deep in thought that she almost didn't notice Tieria and Lockon descending from the upper level and approach her. She fidgeted a bit, biting her lip as they came closer to her, and then a couple thoughts came to her mind. 'What does Tieria smell like, and what does he actually look like as a human being?' It took all of Annelda's willpower and sheer force to not screw her face up in absolute amazement at the prospect of seeing Tieria Erde in person, and a mix of horror at her stupid girlish thoughts. "What's your name, who are you?" Lockon asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "I'm, um." 'I should probably give them a fake name, but what? Something cool and epic but seriously, I need to think of something, ha-ha that's it!' "My name is Zero." She said priding herself for her quick remembering of her nickname. A few seconds went by and then Lockon burst out laughing nearly doubling over as he held his sides. "Zero, Are you serious?" He laughed while Tieria just raised his eye brows at her. "You can't seriously expect us to believe that is your real name. First, Zero is more a boy's nickname than a girl's nickname and you don't look like a boy to me." Tieria's words were true, Annelda was pale and had no boy like features what so ever but she still liked the name, and she thought it was cool. It didn't matter if it was a boy's nickname anyway besides how did Tieria and Lockon even know that is a boy's name to begin with; it could be a girl's name. This was so confusing. It made sense though, considering I got that name because of my obsession with Wing Zero and The Zero System from Gundam Wing. "Well it's my name." She said pushing her chest out a little and feeling little less afraid but still hiding behind the gundam. Lockon was done laughing, reduced to only a few chuckles now and Tieria smiled at her making her heart skip a beat. "Alright Zero, Would you mind telling us what you're doing here?" "Well I, I." She tried to think of a reasonable explanation for why she was here. She finally decided to tell them the truth, after a few moments of thought. "Well I was in my room watching Gun…" she thought about the statement that was about to come out of her mouth… "A movie on my laptop and I guess I fell asleep but when I woke up, I was here, and I have no idea how I got here." She said honestly. She fell asleep and when she woke up she felt her head hit something and she opened her eyes to blackness and the sounds or Tieria and Lockon. "HAHAHAHAHAHA" Lockon began laughing again and this time Tieria joined him, shaking his head sadly. "You'd think spies now a days would be able to come up with better lies!" Annelda glared at Lockon for his statement through narrowing eyes. "So says the man who can't get a date with Feldt and wont' let go of someone who obliviously doesn't want to be courted by you!" She snapped at Lockon, who immediately stopped laughing, his face freezing. Annelda instantly regretted her remark. 'Shit, I shouldn't have said that.' She thought nervously as she watched Lockon. Tieria had stopped laughing too, and watched his friends face. "She's a pretty lousy spy." Tieria commented breaking the tension in the room as he stuck his hands in the pockets of his uniform. Annelda felt a wave of anger surge again, but instead of an insult, she asked a question. "Tieria, have you told anyone about what you are? Have you told anyone why you joined Celestial Being?" She asked thinking to herself 'who's the lousy spy now?' Tieria's face twisted in horror at every question she asked horrified. "What the hell is wrong with you? Of course I've told somebody." "Well I was under the assumption that you were keeping it a secret from your fellow Meisters after you met with Regene Regetta, and didn't tell anyone that you met, and that your exactly the same, INNOVATORS!" Tieria stared at her blankly. "Who the hell are you and how do you know so much?" "Oh come now, you actually think I would give myself up that easily on how I know these things, beside I wouldn't be mad if you told me or someone else about you, you shouldn't have to worry about your fellow Meisters, Lockon here already knows about you, you shouldn't have to carry this secret alone. I know all too well what it means to keep a secret and have it eat away at your very soul." Both Tieria and Lockon gave her odd looks. "So what do we do with her?" Lockon confusingly asked. "Listen, I'm just as confused about all this myself…." And before she could finish her sentence, Annelda felt something bump here thigh and she looked down to see it was her messenger bag that she forgot was hanging over her shoulder and down to her hip. It had a bit of weight to it and she opened it up, her eyes widened. Inside was the Gundam 00 manga. Annelda took it out and flipped through the pages

Several chapters of events were there clear as day. Maybe showing this to Tieria and Lockon, it would convince them of her story. "Um, I have something to show you." She held up the manga, both men looked at it in confusion. Tieria accepted it from her, skimming through the pages. "Hey Lockon, look at this and both men looked at the novel, but slowly their looks became frozen and still as they realized what was on the pages. "This, this was the day we first…" Lockon breathed as they came to a page that displayed the four meisters meeting each other for the first time. "What the hell?" Tieria breathed, looking up at Annelda. "Who are you really? How do you have this?" "

I will tell you if one of you could lend me your jacket, because like I said before I'm half naked over here I only have on a bra and shorts and it's freezing in here. Lockon took his jacket off first and threw it to Annelda, who slipped it on and came out from behind the gundam. The jacket swallowed her as if it were a dress. Well, you see, I come from the year 2011, and in my world, or time, we have manga, anime series called Gundam and what you're looking at is the latest installment, Gundam 00, which features a different world, setting, story, and characters. So basically you're both anime characters from a fictional universe, and either I'm dreaming, because even though meeting my favorite anime characters isn't cool and all, this is actually really bad and I pose no threat to you, if anything I'm on your side in all this." She explained to the men, they gave her blank looks, soaking up her words very slowly. Tieria was the first to take action. "If what you say is true…" he smiled at her, "then you must know quite a bit about the Gundams and the Union themselves, right?" Annelda froze and her mind began to panic, 'oh shit!' "Um, I'll just take that back." She tugged gently at the novel, but Tieria didn't let go. In a matter of seconds, Annelda realized she was no longer looking at Tieria but the floor.

"T-Tieria! Put me down I can walk ya know!" She shouted, afraid of falling. "Just be quiet for a bit will ya, Annelda!" "DAMN! Wait, how did you know my real name?" "I figured it out when you gave us that fake name and it's written in the book of secrets you carry." He glanced at the inside of the novel and smirked. "Annelda, that's a nice name." "So is Tieria Erde." She retorted, but Tieria only chuckled a bit at this. Annelda looked at Lockon who shrugged as Tieria carried her away. He followed behind them. "Don't worry too much Annelda; we aren't going to hurt you. Though, you could aid us in our investigation of the Union and the Innovators." He said as they climbed up the stairs.

"So your saying that you won't hurt me as long as I give you answers about them?" She questioned frowning. "No, but it would be beneficial to you if you did help us." Lockon said, and Annelda had a sickening feeling of despair. A comment from the person who had slung her over his shoulder shook off herself pity.

"You know for a captive you're not putting up much of a fight." Annelda didn't have to see Tieria's face to tell he was smirking. "Should I be putting up a fight, even though I know how to fight but in knowing I would lose, what would the point?" She said dryly. "Nope, this makes things easier for us." Annelda sighed and hit her head softly against Tieria's shoulder, but then she breathed in, and caught his scent. Tieria smelled of manliness, clean uniform and other good things. Annelda kept her head against his upper back to hide her blush. 'Well at least I got to smell him.' "Wow that's quite a blush. I think someone has a crush on you Tieria." Lockon said in a teasing voice. Annelda snapped her head up to glare at him, wondering how he could see her blushing. At the sight of her face, Lockon ignored her glare and burst out laughing, "Oh, now I can see a blush!" Annelda just groaned quietly and plopped her head against Tieria's back again while wondering just how they are going to deal with her.


	2. EXPLOSIONS AND CONFUSION

EXPLOSIONS AND CONFUSION

Annelda was sitting in a white holding cell, fidgeting with a frayed end on Lockon's jacket that he had lent her. She glanced down at the messenger bag that was resting against her hip and patted it, as if to reassure herself that is was still there. The Gundam Novel, so many of the Union's and Innovators and Celestial Being's secrets were in that first novel, and letting it fall into the hands of a national bloc would spell instant doom, for that organization. 'He-he, good thing I got this back from Tieria when he wasn't looking.' Annelda thought. She had to wait for the exact moment to snatch the novel. She bit her lip and hoped that Tieria hadn't seen too much. At that moment the door opened, and Lockon and Tieria walked in. Tieria eyed Annelda for a moment, then turned to someone outside the cell and nodded to them. Two men walked in, who Annelda recognized immediately. "I thought you might want some company." Tieria told her, and gestured towards the two men. "These are your subordinates, Allelujah and Setsuna." "She's just as weird as Lockon told us she was." Allelujah muttered to Setsuna after a moment of silence. "I can hear you ya know!" Annelda growled, but Lockon just smiled and clapped his hands on the back of his comrades. "Have fun and make sure she doesn't escape." "UNDERSTOOD!" Both men said as Tieria and Lockon left the room. As Tieria and Lockon started down the hall Tieria turned to Lockon "You know Lockon she does seem different somehow I bet even for a girl in her time she is different than most people, like she knows things and is able to do things others can't there is just something about her that fascinates me." Mean while back in the holding cell, the two men then turned back to Annelda who eyed them curiously. 'Even the other two are just as hot as the others; I would tap all four of them like the fist of an angry god. He-he…. Sounds like a good plan to me!' Annelda let her fan girlish thoughts get hold of her again until Setsuna cleared his throat. "Ms. Um!" He realized that he had no idea what her last name was. Allelujah nudged him and nodded at Annelda. Setsuna remembered Tieria asking them if they could interrogate her and possibly obtain the 'book of secrets' of the Union and the Innovators, which was disguised as a manga novel. "So Miss Annelda, what do you know about the Union and the Innovators?" Setsuna asked, taking a seat on the chair close to her. "What do I know? Well, let's see… EVERYTHING!" Annelda said thoughtfully, running her fingers through her hair. Setsuna and Allelujah were both surprised at how well the interrogation was going. If things went the smoothly, they'd have all of the Union's and Innovators secrets in no time. "The Innovators mother ship is fueled by…" as she spoke, Allelujah fumbled with a recorder in his pocket that Lockon gave him.

"Their mother ship is fueled by; well to be honest I don't know what it is fueled by." At hearing this, Setsuna's jaw dropped, while Allelujah just face planted the desk shaking his head in disbelief. Annelda looked at them and smiled brightly. "What else would you like to know?" "What are the Innovators names?" Allelujah asked after recovering. "Let's see, there's, emotionless, crazy, girly and cool." Annelda told them, while striving desperately to keep her poker face, and actually doing a good job of it. "You actually think I would tell you their names if I knew them which I don't, I haven't read that far ahead in the novel much less seen the anime that far in advance." She said lying to them, even though she knew very well what their names were, but if she said who they were it could mean disaster for another organization or meant innocent civilians could get hurt in the crossfire. Allelujah looked at Setsuna, who shook his head. This wasn't going anywhere so far, and they weren't allowed to use physical force on the girl. Not that they would want to, or even try. They weren't the kind of stereotypical military brutes that so many civilians viewed for the Union.

"Is there anything we can do for you, in exchange for information such as the Innovators names, or the Innovators leader or significant locations pertaining to the Union? We have a lot to offer you ya know." Allelujah said, trying to sound convincing. "Can I pilot a Gundam?" "NO!" Both Meisters said flatly in unison. "Well then! What could I possibly want from Celestial Being?" Annelda thought aloud, striking an infamous thinking pose. 'Tieria locked in a room with me for an hour, with only a mattress and pillows, Tieria taking off his shirt slowly while being hosed off…or…' Annelda began to grin evilly, worrying the two men sitting close to her. She eyed them, her grin widening. "Well I'll give you not just one of the Innovators names, but three, on one condition." She said smugly, knowing she had the two meisters hanging on her every word. "The four of you help me find a way back to my world." One minute of absolute silence passed, and then Setsuna began to speak. "What? Why ask us to help you when you haven't given us anything to begin with and then you'll leave with all the information you posses and tell us nothing!" Setsuna shouted, while Allelujah was backing away to get out of the line of fire. "Well you want the names don't you and I am a person of my word I don't betray a deal that I make. Just let me roam free about Ptolemy not as a captive or prisoner but as a guest! Annelda shouted back, ending her statement with a thoughtful look. "But-but." Setsuna stammered. "How about I give one name for each good jester you do for helping me get back to my world. But of course if you break your end of the deal, you'll never get the names or anything else otherwise." She said tauntingly.

"Okay! You have a deal, we agree to your terms." Allelujah said butting in before Setsuna could say anything else. Annelda grinned knowing just where she was going first; of course she would never reveal the names of the Innovators but hey with it being this early in the Gundam Novel they don't know about team Trinity. "Good, would it be alright now if I freshened up, I do need to clean off some of the blood off my head when I hit it in the hanger." Annelda said pleading while rubbing her head then looking at her fingers with dried blood on them. "Very well, then." Setsuna said as all three of them walked out of the room and showed her where the showers were. She starts to sing in the shower out of natural habit forgetting she's not at home. "Is that Annelda singing, Setsuna?" Allelujah asked with a smile on his face. "I guess!" Setsuna replied. "She has an amazing voice." Allelujah said listening to the lovely voice coming from the bathroom.

10 MINUTES LATER

Annelda came out of the shower wrapped in a towel, "You two waited for me to get out of the shower, yeah that's not creepy, at all!" Annelda said smiling at them, then found a chair and sat down. "Thank you for letting me clean up a bit, so the first name I'll give you is Johann Trinity." She said softly. "Johann Trinity!" Allelujah repeated slowly, memorizing the name. Annelda had adopted a serious look while giving them the information, but that quickly went away when she realized she was still in a towel. She looked at Setsuna and Allelujah and asked "Is there a place to where I can wash my clothes as well?" Setsuna answered first. "Of course, this way, follow me." Annelda complied and gathered her clothes and Lockon's jacket and followed Setsuna to the wash room, where there was some extra meister uniforms hanging. "You can put on one of these while you're waiting for your clothes." Setsuna said pointing to the uniforms. Annelda looked at him with a smile and said "thank you, Setsuna." Annelda put her clothes in the wash and then slipped on one of the uniforms. "Do you mind turning around for a moment please?" Setsuna blushed a little but complied and turned around to give her some privacy. "Okay I'm dressed, you can turn around now." Annelda said with cheer in her voice and by this time Allelujah caught up to them. "Wow, blue looks good on you Annelda!" Allelujah said looking at how beautiful she was. Annelda just looked at him and smiled as he walked off. "So, Setsuna tell me about yourself." Setsuna just looked at her and said "Another time!" "Okay, that's fine, I might be here for a while so I've got time, just trying to pass the time, ya know." She stated has she leaned her head against the wall while sitting in the chair and started to fall asleep.

Annelda woke up to the sound of the buzzer going off from the washer and by this time Tieria had joined them. "How long has she been asleep?" He asked coming up behind Setsuna. "30 minutes." Setsuna answered. Annelda rubbed her eyes and got up to put her clothes in the dryer. Setsuna had left and Tieria had come and sat down next to Annelda.

"Would you mind telling me another name since we let you wash your clothes, and was that you singing?" Tieria asked in a sincere voice. "Of course Tieria, the next name is Nena Trinity and yes that was me, why was I bad or off key or something?" She said shuffling in her seat and crossing her legs and relaxing even more like she had been in that world all along, like part of the team. "It was heavenly; everyone could hear you, it echoed through the ship and was thoroughly enjoyed by the crew. I'd like to hear more of it around here." Tieria said with a somewhat grin on his face that Annelda saw out of the corner of her eye.

Then all of a sudden the entire ship shook, the lights flickered, and part of the ceiling fell in small pieces and Annelda noticed the debris screaming, "TIERIA LOOK OUT!" and grabs Tieria and throws him on the floor Annelda fell to her knees covering her head with her arms but also covered Tieria to protect him. She heard several smaller explosions and then the sound of an air raid siren followed by "The Union is attacking!" over the speakers. Annelda looked up from covering Tieria with all the courage she had and got up. Tieria's chair tipped over and she saw Lockon and Allelujah heading to their Gundams down the corridor. With the door unguarded and something in Annelda's mind went off and ran out the door, just as Tieria was getting to his feet he saw her dash out of the wash room and bolted after her. Though she had a head start, Tieria was taller and far more athletic than the small girl and quickly over took her. "Not so fast! You're not leaving this place, no matter what." He shouted grabbing her around the waist and slinging her over his shoulder. This time, unlike before, Annelda resisted. "LET-GO Tieria I have no intensions of leaving!" She beat on his muscular back, but Tieria just shook his head, but then the sound of a gun's safety lock clicking made him freeze. "Oh, really!" Said a voice that was very familiar to Annelda!


	3. TIERIA! SAVE THE GIRL!

TIERIA! SAVE HER!

"Oh, really!" Annelda recognized that voice instantly. She looked up from the floor to see a pilot in a dark black and red suit pointing a gun at them, or more specifically at Tieria. The Gundam Meister turned around slowly, glaring at the Union Major. If Tieria let the prisoner escape with all those valuable secrets they would lose their only chance at defeating the Union and the Innovators. Tieria was positive that if he could just extract enough information out of Annelda, then he could have an easier time of locating the Innovators mother ship and dueling with them. In his current position, however, Tieria's only option was to hand Annelda over to the Union Soldier. "Put her down nice and easy." The dark pilot ordered softly, and Tieria did as he was told. "I'll be alright Tieria." She said has she got off Tieria's shoulders and took hold of his hand. "Annelda, don't go with him, trust me don't go with him." "I do trust you Tieria. I don't want to go with him, believe me I want to stay here with you but I have to go Tieria; if he pulls that trigger then you will die; if it means him not killing you then I have to go, to save you." Tieria looked at her in surprise "You already have." "Then that's two you owe me" she said jokingly but in a serious voice while looking at Tieria. The dark pilot motioned for Annelda to come over, she let go of Tieria's hand and went over to the dark pilot who then proceeded to pick her up by the waist slinging her over his shoulder like Tieria had done. "This is getting really old really, really fast." Annelda muttered looking down. 'At least I have a nice view of his nice ass! Man these suits are skin tight! But that's okay, I like it.' Annelda thought has the dark pilot carried her way. She then saw Tieria break into a run to try to save her and quickly arrived at a huge hole in the wall at the end of the corridor and right outside that huge hole was- "It's a…" she began, but stopped, vowing not to say the clinched phrase 'It's a flag!' and instead opted for "it's a big shiny robot!" This meant this had to be Graham Aker that just kidnapped her. Graham raised his eyebrows slightly, wondering just how weird this girl was. They had been given orders to take her back to headquarters as she had important information on Celestial Being that could cripple the organization if it fell into the wrong hands. Graham opened the cockpit and threw Annelda inside, and got behind the pilot seat as the cockpit closed and Graham gripped the controls he only spoke a few words "Hang on, Annelda." "Okay, first this is really cool, and second, how did you know my nam-!" She yelped cutting in mid sentence as the Flag took off. "I've secured the prisoner. Moving into phase C of the plan." Graham said over the com link to his fellow soldiers. "Roger. Daryl and Howard are exciting the designated course." Howard's voice responded over the com link. Annelda clutched the back of the pilots chair for dear life as the G-force hit her.

She always called Graham a wimp when she saw him cough up blood in his flag from the anime. If the Meisters could take it, why couldn't Graham? But Annelda was now experiencing firsthand what it felt like to have an uncomfortable amount of gravity pushing you down. This definitely looked a lot cooler and more comfortable in the show, rather than in real life. If this was real life?

As she was mentally whining and trying to restrain herself from bugging Graham until they got back to where ever they were going to take her, a small beeping sound came from the monitor. Annelda looked at the monitor and to her amazement she understood what it said and meant but yet again it didn't surprise her considering she studies this world to begin with. She just hoped to whatever fate or higher power was in store that those weren't the exploding Mobile Suits from the Taklimakan Desert that tackled a Gundam then let the lower half drop away safely with the pilot while the upper half exploded. "Graham, watch out that they don't grab you!" Annelda shouted, nearly biting her tongue as Graham swerved and sharply maneuvered the Flag away following her advice. "How did you kn…?" Suddenly a voice came over the com as explosions were heard from a distance. "Graham, don't let those Mobile Suits grab you!" Howard's voice sounded but was cut off by a string of several explosions and more cursing. The sound of something being blasted could be heard and then, "I've taken care of them. I'm moving on with the plan." "Roger." Graham nodded and then began taking out the Mobile Suits with the Flag. He dealt with them effectively, and efficiently. In a matter of minutes, the sky was tainted black from the smoke of the machines. Graham began to take off towards the sky again when a voice sounded. "Not so fast Flag!" A voice cried out. "Not only do we get to meet, but I believe you have our friend. So I'm just going to have to beat you!" The Gundam fired off several rounds from its Linear Rifle, its aim nearly precise as Graham's. "Lockon!" She yelled before the com link cut out. Annelda might've been very flattered and sweetened by Lockon's statement which meant she was no longer considered a prisoner of Celestial Being if not for the fact that she was currently using every bit of her physical and mental self to cling to Graham's seat. The Flag tried to avoid Lockon's Gundam, but failed to do so and was tackled violently. "Outta my way!" Graham yelled and pushed back on the Gundam. Annelda was nearly ripped from the seat by the sheer force while trying to keep her wits about her. "Hey I'm still in here ya know geez, take it easy Lockon." She said yelling. "I can handle this, you've been through a lot in your life, I can handle this." She whispered to herself. This looked a lot less scary in the anime. She had a sickening flashback of when Lockon had been jolted in his Gundam when Graham had tackled him in the desert. Annelda really hoped things wouldn't get that violent.

'Maybe I should've stayed with the Gundam Meisters after all.' She thought as the Flag shook again from the forceful exchange of blows. All was good and well for the pilots, but not for anyone clinging to the seat from behind. Graham managed to force Dynames in a downward decent slowly, and finally kicked the Gundam a few more times while dodging Lockon's blows. Graham flew back and fired his Linear Rifle before charging in with his beam saber and clashing blades with the Gundam and forcing it onto the ground skillfully. It wasn't through the sheer force, but the graceful and fast maneuvering of his inferior mobile suit that allowed him to ground Dynames. "Damn it!" Lockon swore aloud as he fired several more shots at the Flag. The pilot of that machine was damn good, good enough to survive and dodge nearly every shot Lockon had fired so far. Even in close range with his pistols, it was nearly impossible to land a shot on him. "This guy is…" Lockon began quietly concentrating on the Flag. He pulled the trigger, but yet again it dodged skillfully, the shot barely brushing its head. "It's time to be embraced Gundam!" Graham cried, and literally embraced the Gundam, forcing it back as he slipped through its defenses. Lockon was forced to use his beam saber slashing at the Flag as it jumped back.

Lockon glared at the Flag, "Haro, transfer all particle dispersal to the weapons." He ordered. Then said on the outside com to Annelda, "Annelda hold on to something this is gonna be a bumpy ride!" Graham noticed that was no response, not that he expected an answer but the cockpit seemed extremely quiet. "Annelda?" He twisted in his seat and saw that the girl was gone. "What the-?" "Lockon!" A scream snapped his head back to the main monitor where he saw the Gundam still standing and Annelda on the open hatch of the Flag wearing a bright blue jacket. "Annelda, how the-, how did she-, what the hell?" Graham stuttered, looking from behind him and then in front of him in sheer confusion. How the hell did she get out?" "Um, Lockon, I think Annelda is, um." Allelujah said over the com. "How the hell did she get out there?" Lockon said smacking his helmet as Haro chirped in, "she's sneaky, she's sneaky." "I'm guessing she slipped out when the Flag fighter wasn't looking." Even Setsuna sounded puzzled and uncertain. "This is such a mess, I knew I should've taken care of her and not let her leave with him. I would've never made such a foolish mistake but my feelings got the better of me." Tieria said guilt fully over the com. "What do you mean you let her go with him?" Setsuna asked angrily. "She left with him voluntarily to save my life on Ptolemy when the Flag fighter had a gun pointed at us." "Well if you feel so guilty for it then go get her, you let her go in the first place, and Lockon wouldn't have had to go save her." There was a long pause then Setsuna started talking at Tieria again. "TIERIA SAVE THE GIRL!" Setsuna replied, a little bit of anger hinting in his voice, which was pretty much the only emotion he ever showed aside of none. "Well, Setsuna she's standing in front of a Flag you blind idiot!" Tieria snapped back. "Hey guy's… uh…guys…you might wanna." Allelujah tried to interject, but went unnoticed. "Break it up you two, we all need to cooperate." Lockon told the two meisters who had begun to argue over the com link. "Guys…" Allelujah tried to intervene, "Guys… guys! Hey... Hey listen up you ASSHOLES!" Silence. Allelujah sighed, finally able to get their attention. "The girl, we need to go get the girl." And at the moment Annelda yelled "LOCKON!" Lockon looked at Annelda and saw in her eyes what she was planning and thought 'Well no time to be picky about whose going to save her,' and with that Annelda dove off the Flag. Dynames launched itself forward and somehow managed to catch Annelda without hurting her. Lockon threw Annelda in has he opened the hatch and closed it just as quickly. Lockon sighed in relief as he looked back at the slightly dazed girl who just smiled at him and said "I knew you would catch me, but did you have to make it so damn close, geez!" Lockon just laughed at the statement already knowing very well that she was going to be a handful. "I'm taking off." He said over the com link and switched particle dispersal over to thrusters, taking off fast enough, too fast for the Union Mobile Suits and the Flag to keep up. His fellow meisters followed suit, retreating as well. The mission hadn't gone exactly to plan but at least they got Annelda back in one piece.

**On board the Ptolemaios.**

Annelda was being helped out of Dynames by Lockon, clinging to his arm, but as soon as he let go she felt the weightlessness sensation of hardly any gravity at all. "Oh WOW. FINALLY!" She floated around but then bumped into a wall but quickly recovered. "This is harder than it looks, why wasn't I floating when I first arrived here?" She asked Lockon floating around in the distance doing flips over and over. "Haven't you ever been in space before?" No, but I've always wanted to go to outer space to experience the weightless sensation." "How does it feel finally?" "Like I feel at home for the first time in my life." She said with the most content happy look on her face. "You are a strange one, Annelda!" Lockon said with a smile on his face and at that moment the earth type gravity simulator came on and Annelda fell to the floor but landed on her feet. "How did you do that?" Lockon asked amazed. "It's like everyone keeps saying. I'm different." Annelda said as if she had something to hide. "HA-HA, but that's why you weren't floating when you arrived here plus we were on earth, now then are you okay that was quite an ordeal?" Lockon asked trying not to laugh to hard. "Okay who the hell turned that on, that was not cool." "Here!" Lockon offered her his hand and he led her to the briefing room, where the rest of the crew was waiting. When they walked in Annelda noticed that all the attention was focused on her and became very nervous. Then Tieria walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "Thank you, for saving my life today, in the wash room and when the Flag Fighter had a gun to me, you didn't have to do that for me." "Yes I did." Annelda whispered back as she gave him a little peck on the cheek. Still feeling nervous from being in a room of the badass Ptolemaios crew, okay not everyone was badass but the looks she was getting made her feel more than just a bit nervous but at the same time felt like she belonged there. "Hello everyone." She said trying to smile. "Annelda" Miss Sumeragi stepped forward. "We need your help."


	4. WANTED OR USED

WANTED OR USED

Has she spoken to anyone" Miss Sumeragi asked coming up to Allelujah. "No, not a single word to anybody, not even to Tieria, the one person she seems to open up to the most. Miss Sumeragi it's been weeks since she came to our world, and frankly I'm worried about what her family might be thinking, and why she isn't around." Allelujah replied with a concerned yet loving expression on his face. "I've been wondering the same thing myself Allelujah, speaking of Tieria, where is he?" Miss Sumeragi asked as Allelujah and Miss Sumeragi watched Annelda sitting in the lounge playing with her food. "And she hasn't been sleeping either." Tieria said sneaking up behind Allelujah and Sumeragi. "It's like she has completely shut down and shut everyone out." Tieria continued.

**Back at Annelda in the lounge**

"We need your help!" Those words echoed through Annelda's mind like a voice in a cave, as she played with her food she started to remember when she first came to the briefing room. The words shocked Annelda and she mentally got defensive. "What do you need from me? Because you know, I'm not the best mechanic or electrician in the world and if you're looking for… "She doesn't mean it like that." Setsuna butted in, crossing his arms over his chest which was well defined due to the tightness of his pilot suit. "We need you because you've got informa… Annelda?" Allelujah's look quickly changed to confusion as he watched the girl hide behind Lockon and cower there. "He scares me." She whispered. "She's scared, she's scared!" Haro chirped out. Everyone looked from Annelda to Setsuna, very confused. "Annelda there's nothing to be scared of, why should you be scared? You've been hanging around Setsuna all day. The only thing to worry about is Setsuna's punches." Lockon said as Annelda came out from behind him. "It's not him I'm scared of." Annelda said under her breath to where only Lockon could hear.

Miss Sumeragi just raised an eyebrow and shook her head for not having time for these childish games. "Annelda it's no secret to us that you have information on Celestial Being, it was perilous to let you fall into Union hands, but the fact still remains, Annelda, Annelda, Annelda!" Annelda was no longer paying attention, but instead playing with Haro who was beeping happily. "Nice person, nice person!" Haro chirped as he was tossed into the air lightly and caught by Annelda who smiled and then hugged the robot like it was a puppy. "He is just the cutest thing." The crew members and the meisters gave Annelda odd looks.

She frowned at them and threw Haro back up in the air. "What, it's not my fault I know about your world through watching anime and reading the manga, but seriously, you think you've never seen someone playing with Haro before and besides we don't have anything like Haro in my world." "Anyway, Annelda the bottom line is that…" "Is there a bottom line? Miss Sumeragi, I understand the danger and trouble I might be in and get in and I understand that I hold information that you could use but you need to understand that I can't give you everything I do know, due to the fact it could screw up the past if not the future if I hand over the information that you seek. Plus Allelujah and Setsuna have already interrogated me, if anyone needs to be lectured it needs to be Tieria and Setsuna for arguing during my rescue that I managed to do by myself without their help, I'm not sure how I did it but I did. If you want my help then help me in return, on how to get back home." Annelda yelled with such anger and hurt in her voice and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Truth revealed, truth revealed, truth revealed!" Haro beeped in causing everyone to look at him. He quieted and shivered slightly in Annelda's hands "I hate everyone!" He replied. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, but I had to say what I was feeling, it's a default I'm working on." Annelda said as she put Haro down and petting him one last time and everyone was in shock that someone especially a stranger spoke to Miss Sumeragi like that. "However the point being is that because you hold such valuable information we need to keep you safe and with us, but for now Feldt will show you where you can sleep." Sumeragi said quickly so that there wouldn't be any more interruptions "Can I at least get a tour of the ship?" "NO!"

With that she wasn't even going to ask to see the Gundams. As Annelda turned to leave and follow Feldt, she thanked everyone again for saving her and for not letting her fall into the Unions hands. 'This girl is the key to everything in the dialogs that are to come, the key to everything.' Miss Sumeragi thought and Annelda and Feldt left the room. "Here is an extra room where you can get some rest." Feldt said as she opened the door for Annelda and showing her how the door worked. "Thank you, Feldt. Whose room is that?" She asked pointing to the room across the hall. "That is Tieria's room, but I wouldn't go over there though, he doesn't like to be bothered." Feldt said turning a light shade of pink; Annelda noticed this and reassured her. "That's okay Feldt; I have no intension of bothering him, again thanks for the room."

After being in her room for a little while Annelda found herself roaming the ship hoping no one would mind too much. Next thing Annelda found herself in the observation deck looking out into the vast unknown of space, wondering if she would be able to explain things to her family when she got back to her time or at least come up with some sort of excuse instead of the truth so they wouldn't throw her in the nut house.

Annelda did finally notice herself day dreaming and feeling quite alone and started singing again "In the sweet light of the valley, when the sun falls upon the vine, I shall lay down all of my troubles and I'll lift up this heart of mine. So take me home lord, oh take me home, o'er hillside and o'er the sea, to the soft grass of the valley, where your grace shall set me free. Through the shadows of the darkness, through the storms that lead me astray, I shall travel forever knowing in your light I will always stay." She almost got through the song when she felt someone staring at her. Without turning she automatically knew who it was. "I see why you come here, it's peaceful and the view is phenomenal. Tieria, are you alright?" Annelda asked after a few seconds of silence when he didn't say anything. "Ignoring me are you? You know it's a little too late for you to be so stiff and cold to me." "Sorry, you were here first, I'll come back." Tieria said coming in fully to the observation deck and being snapped back to reality. "Tieria wait, I know this is where you come to think, so I'll leave." She turns to go back to her room and passes Tieria. Tieria grabs her arm. "Why?" "Why what?" she replied to the one word question. "Why did you feel the need to protect and save me earlier?" he asked a little confused. "Because you are a valued member of Celestial Being." "That's not the answer and you know it so tell me what you really want to say." Tieria said knowing what Annelda told him was a lie. Annelda took in a deep breath and sighed knowing she had been defeated once more. "I don't care about what happens to me and like you said I'm different and I for one care more about others than I do myself I would gladly put myself in harm's way if it meant for you to live." All Tieria could do was smile a little at the answer she gave him knowing that, that statement was the truth. "How did you know I said you were different?" "I could hear you when you walked out of the interrogation room." "How? I was half way down the corridor." Annelda started to smile a little and said with a slight chuckle. "I have very good hearing." With that being said Tieria changed the subject. "What was that song you were singing? I heard you sing before when you were in the shower but nothing like what you were just doing." He asked sounding impressed. Annelda blushed a little from him remembering her being in the shower.

"It's a song from a show in my time." She said smiling and walking back over to the window of the observation deck. "It was beautiful, Annelda." She feels her heart skip a beat at the sound of his voice and her name from his lips at the complement he gave her. "Thank you, it's what I do when I feel alone, lonely and depressed, especially when those feelings are together." Then silence filled the room once again for a few moments and they just stood there next to each other. Annelda was the first to speak. "Tieria!" She said looking at him deeply and with a concerned, sad look on her face. "I don't see how I can be of any help to your organization. I mean back in my world I can't seem to do anything right and I don't belong in any social group whatsoever, and to my family not matter what I do to please them I'm just never enough for them and I've already told you everything I am able to tell you without screwing up any sort of time line." Turning back towards the observation window she leaned her head against the cool glass trying not to let Tieria see her cry, from feeling nervous around him and feeling helpless and useless all at once.

Tieria walks up behind her, hearing the sobs in her voice and puts a hand on her shoulder and puts her hand on his. "You know it's okay for others to see you cry." He said sympathetically to her in her ear sending shivers up and down her spine. "Not for me it's not, to me it's a weakness for others to see me cry but why do you say that you don't cry in front of others as well." She replied with tears still rolling down her face. "I understand Annelda, but I came to find you to tell you that Veda as recommended that we go to earth, since being in space for too long could have…" Annelda continued his sentence." A negative effect on the body and deteriorate bone density and muscle density without the proper exercise." Wiping away her tears, with his finger, Tieria continued. "I'm thoroughly impressed, not many people know that. How did you?" "I don't have very many friends so I'm learning most of the time and plus I love outer space." She answered still drying her eyes. "Since this is your first time up in space, Veda suggested that we take the Orbital Elevator so that your body can adjust better to the gravity differences, so that you won't get sick. Now then are you ready?" "Okay, I'm a thrill junky, yeah let's do it." Was Annelda's only reaction.


End file.
